1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to friction reducing additives for lubricants and liquid fuels. More particularly, the invention relates to lubricant and fuel compositions to which has been added a phosphorus-containing compound.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The metal surfaces of machinery or engines operate under heavy or normal loads wherein metal are under friction, even when being lubricated. Thus, there is always metal wear which can be excessive. It is clear that lubricants used to protect the metal surfaces do not completely prevent wear at the points of metal to metal contact. Consequently, the performance of the machine or engine will suffer, and in aggravated cases the machine or engine may become completely inoperative from the excessive wear caused by the friction.
There have been many attempts to devise additive systems to improve the friction properties of a lubricant. The non-metallic phosphonate derivatives of the present invention are believed to be capable of overcoming some of the deficiencies of prior art additives and to provide lubricating oil compositions with enhanced friction characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,971 describes a class of metal phosphonates which are disclosed as having properties which prevent breakdown of oils at high temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,374 discloses the alkali metal salts of certain alkyl alkylphosphonic acids as defoamants in aqueous systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,097 teaches an engine crankcase lubricating oil containing a dihydrocarbyl hydrocarbylphosphate, which oil exhibits reduced friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,727 discloses lubricating oil compositions containing certain salts of oxygen-containing esters of phosphorus. The esters are phosphonates similar to those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,971.
However, no art is known that teaches or suggests the reaction product of the present compositions.